


Just along for the ride

by Flowergirl2201



Series: Adult Number Five/Elliott Stories [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Allison Hargreeves, Creepy The Handler (Umbrella Academy), F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Luther and five are twins, M/M, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Time Travel, the 1960s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: “Elliott stared at the man in front in front of him. He was average sized, pretty skinny, he had dark hair and striking blue eyes. He had a black sweater and gray khaki pants on.He was also currently drinking Elliott’s coffee after he had teleported into his apartment.“This is good coffee, what is it colombian?” The stranger asked him.Elliott put his butter knife down slightly to answer “Its my own blind.”The intruder looked slightly impressed and started looking around. He looked extremely interested when he looked at the ones involving UFOs and asked “Have you ever heard of Area 51, Roswell.”Hell yeah!!! Elliott thought”After years obsessing over what was going on in the back alley, Elliott May know figure out thanks to a mysterious man who teleported into his living room. But everything that was going on may be a lot more complicated and dangerous then he could have ver imagined.Sorry about the bad summary but I promise the fic is better.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five/Elliott, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Adult Number Five/Elliott Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Just along for the ride

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Also I think adult Five would look like Dane Dehaan so just know that that’s who I’m picturing in this story.

Elliott stared at the man in front in front of him. He was average sized, pretty skinny, he had dark hair and striking blue eyes. He had a black sweater and gray khaki pants on. 

He was also currently drinking Elliott’s coffee after he had teleported into his apartment. 

“This is good coffee, what is it colombian?” The stranger asked him.

Elliott put his butter knife down slightly to answer “Its my own blind.”

The intruder looked slightly impressed and started looking around. He looked extremely interested when he looked at the ones involving UFOs and asked “Have you ever heard of Area 51, Roswell.” 

Hell yeah!!! Elliott thought this is what he’d been waiting to hear for years finally he would get the truth. He spun around throwing the butter knife to the floor. “I knew it!” he said excitedly “See Elenor thought that I had something wrong in the head and that it was not screwed on right but I knew it!” 

The other man gave what looked liked a pained condescending smile and said “So wait you built all this equipment.” while gesturing around in the general area of the machines. 

“Yes, I did. It shows changes in the atmosphere. That way I would know what I was waiting for would show up.” Elliott replied proudly. 

“What were you waiting for?” The man replied questioningly.

“You.” Elliott replied. The man stared at him confused. “All of you.” Elliott continued “It all started in the year 1960, I was celling a TV show to a couple when I saw a of flash of blue light I ran up the stairs to go see what it was and saw a man in the alley way. I’ve witnessed five other energy surgeries in the alley way out back . Same thing every time, a bright blue light then something appears.” 

“Did you get a good look at any of them?” The other man questions.  
“Yeah, the first one. And the big sensitive one, he kept crying out for a women named Allison. Everyone of them came to the alley thought and then eventually they all stopped doing that.” Elliott answered. 

“So, my family is still alive.” He whispered, then he started teleporting over to Elliott causing him to back up into a wall.

“Listen, I have ten days to find my family and stop the end of the world and I need your help to do it.” The man said. 

“Ugh, ok.” Elliott responded slightly scared “My names Elliott.” 

“My names Five.” The ma- Five said as he put his hand out in front of him and then they shook hands.

“Um, ok I’ve always thought that this mugshot looked like the fourth one to arrive.” Elliott said as he held up a clipping from a newspaper article about an arrest. 

Five snatched it out of Elliott’s hands and said “Diego.” in an excited but soft voice. 

“So, that is helpful?” Elliott asked hopeful.  
“Oh, you have absolutely no idea.” Five respond and then he grabbed Elliott’s wrist and then they teleported to the Dallas mental hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
